A Grande Performance
by TheSpicyClague
Summary: Jhin Heads to a stakeout position for his target to reveal themselves for the crescendo.


There once was a stagewright from Ionia. He would go from town to town staging massive performances on a grand scale. His work was a beauty to him but a nightmare to most others. no one truly knew of this man's identity, most opted to call him a monster but his stage name was also a popular calling that being Khada Jhin, or "Jhin" for short. Few have tried to stop him due to his horrifying masterpieces, sometimes enough to turn the strongest of opponents into a cowardly mess, literally. The closest he had ever come to getting killed or caught was when he had executed an Ionian police chief. He had managed to outsmart a dozen pursuers through disguises and hiding. What should have been guaranteed death was merely a close call, however, this would not be his final performance. In fact, this was bearly halfway towards his finale.

The clock had struck 1 'o clock and Jhin was polishing his tools for tonight was a performance to succeed them all. An Ionian commander who had cheated Jhin was attending a theatrical installment and would be leaving at 4 o'clock. Jhin knew he had only a brief window to set up for the performance. He started by putting on his cloak, over his Mass Accelerator. This helped the crescendo for very special occasions. He counted all his equipment for the 4th time certain he had everything. Jhin Left the building promptly as the clock struck 2 o'clock. He had two hours.

He walked briskly passed people in the practically empty streets all of which looked at him nervously. Jhin had begun to feel ecstatic as he reached the theatre. He began to set up his backup plan. As Jhin laid his specially designed Lotus traps his breathing began to grow rapid, Seemingly speeding up with each trap he set in place. Despite the streets becoming more populated, Jhin had hidden perfectly from sight, blending in with the background of the alleys behind the theatre. What usually would have been a finished fallback plan Jhin was taking absolutely zero chances, Doubling up on traps in certain areas such as the aforementioned alleys, as well as the path that leads to the commander's shelter. the time was now quarter to 4. Jhin knew that the performance was about to begin. Doing his best to ensure a masterpiece, Jhin polished all of his equipment and dusted himself off. He repeated this until he was satisfied, which came around the 4th time. Jhin was entering a frenzy, his breathing was so rapid that he began to attract the attention of others. Realising this, he slowed his breathing down and got into position. 5 minutes to 4. The Virtuoso' heart was pounding with anticipation. Jhin knew there would be no escape for the commander. 30 seconds. Jhin got all of his equipment ready for use, sparing these last moments for mental preparation. He had begun to hum a melodic tune for a countdown. 3. 2. 1. The doors had opened. Jhin knew that he would be near the back with all of his men in front protecting. Sat patiently, Picking out his target from the abundance of people pouring out of the structure. There. Jhin had the commander in his sights. He prepared the crescendo for this was his curtain call. Jhin propped Whisper into an extension that went into the Mass Accelerator on his shoulder as he pulled his cloak. Jhin waited for the commander to walk into the trap he had laid on the path to his shelter. The trap activated. Razor sharp blades flew in a frenzy around the commander, striking his leg. Most of his men were severely wounded by the traps due to the virtuoso' positioning of the traps. The time was now and Jhin knew it, with one last count up, he pulled the trigger. BANG!. The bullet pierced the few soldiers in front of the commander like a sword before coming to a stop in the commander's chest, or to be a more specific heart. The targets chest had been relocated to the back almost folding the commander in half. Blood poured from the commander. Jhin's task was complete. He quickly packed up, his breathing once again frantic. He made a dash for the hills where he would be able to get back to his hideout from. No one had spotted him. Screams were audible even from half a mile away. Jhin was feeling pure ecstasy. He knew this was his best performance. For now...


End file.
